This invention relates to an assembly for mounting of a screen door in a sliding glass door structure and more particularly to the hinged mounting of such screen door.
Shortly after the sliding glass door structure was invented the sliding screen door for use with the sliding glass door structure was invented. The purpose of the screen door is to keep insects, animals and the like from traversing the void left by the open glass door. Shortly after the first screen door was installed the first child to use the door must have decided that it was more fun to open the screen door than to close it. At about the same time the first adult to use the door must have discovered that a sliding screen door seems to spend more time off the track of the sliding glass door stucture than on it. Although quality sliding glass door structures, not possessing the last mentioned deficiency, are available the average builder installed sliding glass door screen slides only with difficulty on its track leading to the abovementioned problems. The past solution has been to keep the glass door closed thereby defeating the purpose of the door.